


dont run from your heart

by orphan_account



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood, Cutting, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is in love with Percy Jackson he is trying to hide it but when Percy notices that Nico has been ignoring him he shows up and ends up kissing Nico but Jason is forming a crush on Nico will Jason or Percy be able to cure old scars deeper then the ones on Nicos wrist?</p>
            </blockquote>





	dont run from your heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi first fic enjoy:-)

Nicos POV 

"Jason you don't understand, I have to I need to". 

"No, you don't Nico this he said pointing to my scared wrist is not going to help." 

"Jason, I do it cause it feels good. It makes me happy, takes away stress im addicted."

Jason grabbed my wrist, "how long? He asked. 

"Since I was ten" I replied blankly 

"Nico, you don't need to, I know you have had a rough past, but, I can help you make you happy." 

"Jason, I'm fucked up no one can help me I'm a lost cause." 

"No, no you are not." 

"I am, just leave me alone", I said yanking my wrist away from him.

"Nico don't walk away from me! He yelled. "You can't go on like this! Everyone is worried, Hazel cried the other day cause she thought you hated her and wanted you to be happy! Why can't you except that we will always be here for you? No your to stuck in your own little world of hate and all that shit, you can't just run away from your problems! Don't you dare shadow travel on me! 

To late I was already I'm the shadows, "bye Jason" I said.

I shadow traveled to my cabin thinking about what Jason said. Did I really make Hazel cry? Why can't he understand I'm Alost cause?

I heard a knock on the door, but ignored it. 

"Nico open up its Percy, silence. Nico I know your in there just open up".   
I sighed but opened the door, what Jackson? I spat annoyed by him.

"I just wanted to tell you dinner is about to start and you need to eat something."I glared. Not now Percy I'm not fucking hungry." He smirked, nope your gonna eat you didn't eat breakfast or lunch." 

"Leave Jackson" Nope I think I'm gonna take you to the dining pavilion. 

"What? Before I could comprehemd, he picked me up and through me across his shoulders. 

"What the fuck Jackson?! Your gonna eat. He carried me to the dining pavilion which got a lot of weird looks from the campers. Damn it Percy put me down! Fine but your gonna eat he sat me down and grabbed two plates.

I took the plate glared at him and sat down at the hades table and thought of what I wanted. Instantly two pomegranates and a water appeared on the plate. I heard someone sit down I looked up and saw Percy sit down o  
Beside me smiling at me, he looked down at my plate and frowned. 

"Is that all your eating? He asked."Yah, now why are you sitting over here? Can't I sit by a friend? He asked mock hurt. 

"We are not friends Jackson, I spat angerly". "Oh really? Neeks that hurt im wouned he said holding his chest. I rolled my eyes. Pretty soon most of the seven came and sat down at the table. After the at Chiron lifted the rule about setting on your parents table so we can sit anywhere. 

Annabeth sat across from Percy, piper sat beside Annabeth Leo sat beside Piper Hazel sat by me and frank sat by her Jason sat by Leo everyone chatted among themselves, so I took the time to sneak away from the group and shadow travel back to my cabin. 

Not five minutes later Percy noked on the cabin door, I let him in. "What the hell Nico?"Why did you leave?" He questioned angerly I shrugged. "Wanted to". 

He sighed "Nico you have been pushing people away a lot lately I'm worroed , you have been ignoring me a lot lately I want to know what is a matter so is something bugging you?" 

I sighed "just leave Percy."

"No"

"Why?"

"You need a friend and I want to be your friend I have gotten close to everyone but you I want to get to know you make you happy."

"No one can fix me Percy."

He shoved me against a wall, "really? Cause I think I can. He then owned in and kissed me roughly I kissed back I was heaven his lips tasted like the sea. "He leaned out I touched my now bruised lips, I think I can make you happy" we kissed again. 

Little did they know a son of Jupiter was watching through the window.


End file.
